Maple Vodka
by tsuki-san16
Summary: When America worries that Canada is being influenced by Russia, he attempts to save him. However, being "saved" is the last thing on the Canadian's mind. Russia Ivan /Canada Matthew


**A/N: More Russia/Canada love. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do not own the countries. I do not own any money whatsoever so please don't sue me.**

_**Maple Vodka**_

Something was different about Matthew Williams.

Alfred didn't know when it first started. He didn't even know _how_, but something was definitely different.

And he was going to get to the bottom of it.

He first noticed the change when he was attempting to goad the quiet Canadian into cleaning up the meeting room for him.

"_C'mon Matty! Pleeeeeaaaasssseee?" He whined, giving his brother his best puppy dog face as he slurped his milkshake. "I haven't been feeling well today and I just want to go home and sleep! A hero needs to be in perfect condition to save the world!"_

_Matthew had his back to him as he shuffled his papers around. "You know I can't, I have to go to a meeting with Ivan and his Prime Minister." _

_Alfred barely registered the use of the Russian's first name. "Aww c'mon, you don't need to help out that stupid commie! I know you'd much rather help out your awesome brother!"_

_Matthew turned around slowly, a wide smile on his face and Alfred blinked. That smile..._

"_Eh? Did you just presume to know what I would and would not prefer to do?" The Canadian asked, his voice sugary sweet and perfectly innocent. _

_For some reason it caused alarm bells to ring in the American's head and a shiver to run down his spine._

"_N-no?" He stuttered, taking a slight step back. What was going on?_

_Matthew's smile widened as he stepped closer to Alfred, suddenly seeming much taller than he really was. "That is good because I would have had to set you _straight_ and you wouldn't want that, eh?"_

_The American couldn't even reply as the Canadian turned on his heel and proceeded out of the room, Kumajirou in his arms and leaving a stunned and shaking Alfred in his wake._

Yes, something was definitely wrong.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Francis Bonnefoy was drinking wine.

Not that this was anything new for the Frenchman. He was lounging around in Arthur's study. The Englishman was not in the room (he left when Francis took off his shirt) but he was sure the man would be back. He had his book after all.

Francis sighed dramatically, sipping the beverage. He'd come to Arthur's house in an attempt to escape from Alfred who was insisting that there was something horribly wrong with little Matthew.

"As if I wouldn't notice if something was wrong with mon petit (my little) Matthew." He muttered to himself, swirling the wine around in his glass.

"Arthur, are you in here?" Came a quiet voice and Francis looked up, his eyes settling on the object of his current musings.

"Mon cher (dear) Canada!" The Frenchman exclaimed, jumping up off the sofa and crushing Matthew's face to his chest, Kumajirou squished between them. "Et comment sont vous, mon amour (And how are you, my love)?" He cooed as the smaller man flailed his arms.

"Er...I'm fine Francis. Do you know where Aurthur is?" Matthew replied, disengaging himself from France's clinging grip.

Francis pouted. "He left me all alone here!" He whined. "But that doesn't matter now that you're here."

"Ummm..." Canada stuttered, pushing away France's hands again. "I'll just go look for him then."

"Non, non stay with me, mon amour!"

"I really should-"

"Let me show you how a Frenchman makes love!"

Francis reached his hand towards Matthew's butt but he was stopped by a hand clenching his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Do you not understand the meaning of the word 'no'?" The Canadian asked, his voice soft and yet the Frenchman felt a shudder of fear slither down his spine.

"O-of course I do."

Matthew was all smiles again. "Good. It would have been hard for you to get on with life if you were missing a hand, eh?"

France could only stare in horror as the Canadian patted him on the back before leaving the room, closing the door behind him with a quiet 'click'.

Francis was in shock.

Partly due to the fact that Alfred had been _right_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You're both bloody insane."

"I'm telling you! Something is different!" Alfred exclaimed, pointing his finger dramatically at the annoyed Englishman.

"I didn't believe him at first either, but he is definitely right!" Francis chimed in, nodding his head in agreement. "If I did not see it with my own eyes I would never have believed it possible. It's incroyable (unbelievable)!"

"Think about what you're telling me." Arthur frowned, exasperated with the two men. "This is _Canada_ you're talking about." He said, as though that explained everything.

Actually, it probably did.

"Normally I would agree with you but this time I know I'm right." America continued relentlessly. "He's acting strange! It's familiar in a way but I can't quite place my finger on-" He was cut off by a quiet _kolkolkol_ echoing from the shadows.

"R-Russia?" England stammered.

"Good afternoon, comrades." Ivan smiled widely, stepping out of the darkness. He was holding a bottle of vodka and he took a swig from it now as he moved closer to the trio. "I see you were discussing comrade Matvey, da?"

"Er...it's nothing, nothing at all." Arthur stuttered, plastering a nervous smile on his face.

"Mmm." Russia smiled.

Silence. Pure, awkward silence.

"U-um...is there anything we can do for you, mon a-ami (my friend)?" Francis asked anxiously, wringing his hands nervously as the Russian took another swig from his bottle of vodka.

Ivan took a step forward, his tall frame looming over the others as he crowded into their personal space. "You would do well to leave comrade Matvey alone, da?"

America frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "And if we don't?"

Ivan smiled widely, a dark, foreboding aura causing the group to tense. "Well," He paused, tilting his head to the side, a look of genuine confusion on his face. "Burn marks wouldn't be too pleasant for you, da?"

And with that the Russian finished off his bottle of vodka, placing it in America's shaking hands with a sweet smile, before walking sedately from the room.

Francis whimpered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I should have _known_!"

"Alfred-"

"Why didn't I see it before?"

"America-"

"No one believed me when I said communism was contagious! _Now_ look what's happened!"

"Alfre- wait, what?"

"My brother is caught in the clutches of that...that...monster!" Alfred ranted, spinning around dramatically and looking at his two companions.

"My sweet Matthew, turning into Russia." Francis sobbed, attempting to cling onto Arthur's shoulder even though the Englishman was pushing his face.

"Look." Arthur sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Someone needs to stop this before it gets any further."

"But who?" Francis asked, clutching his clasped hands to his chest.

"Someone..._brave_..._courageous..._" Arthur replied, a odd sparkle in his eye. "What Matthew needs most is a _hero_."

America was nodding slowly, but his ears twitched at the sound of a certain word. "Wait...a hero? I'm a hero!" He yelled, raising his hand in the air.

"It has to be you, Alfred!" Francis announced, grabbing the American by his shoulders and shaking him slightly. "Only you can save Matthew!"

"Of course!" Alfred grinned, running towards the door with his fist in the air. "Wait for your hero Mattie!"

England and France waited for the door to slam shut behind their comrade with a loud bang. As soon as the room was clear they both sighed in relief simultaneously.

Francis looked at Arthur. "Are you sure he'll be okay?"

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Maybe we should check on him in a little while."

"Right."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arthur and Francis hesitated outside of the Canadian's office. They had tracked their American companion to Matthew's office, but upon arriving they were greeted with a few loud crashes and plenty of swearing followed by an ominous silence.

After a brief moments hesitation, the two of them barged through the double doors, fists raised.

"What's going on in here?" Arthur demanded, scanning the room in front of him.

Matthew was standing by his desk, papers and books strewn all over the office in complete disarray. His hair was sticking out all over the place and his glasses were askew. His white button down shirt was half untucked and there were dark, red stains covering his shirt.

The collar of Alfred's shirt was clutched in his hands, the American's body slack and unmoving. His head was tilted back with his mouth hanging open awkwardly. There were horrifying red stains covering his entire body, some of it had even reached the floor.

There was a long, awkward silence as the trio stared at each other.

A few tumbleweeds drifted across the space between them.

"_Kolkolkolkol._"

Arthur and Francis stiffened, two pairs of terrified eyes turning slowly to the sound behind the Canadian's desk. Ivan's head slowly made an appearance from under Matthew's desk, his ascent painfully slow and his smile creepily large.

Arthur and Francis stepped back simultaneously, slipping through the doors they had just entered without a word and closing them quietly. They continued to walk backwards until they were out of the building, eventually stopping a block away.

France finally looked at his companion, his face shocked.

"Its the end of the world, isn't it?"

"...Yes. Yes it is."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Matthew sighed. "I told you to stay hidden."

"The look on their faces was priceless, da?" Russia asked with undisguised glee. "Imagine their tortured thoughts thinking you had killed your own brother?"

Matthew sighed again, looking at his brother. This was not how he planned this meeting to go.

"_Brother! I have come to rescue you!" America yelled, throwing open Matthew's office doors with a dramatic flourish. "Be happy that this awesome superhero has found you worthy of my power, even though you were mean to me the last time I-" Alfred stopped, the scene before him finally registering._

_Russia. A disheveled and blushing Matthew. Kissing. On. The. Desk._

_The trio stared at each other silently for a moment before Ivan pulled Matthew back in for another kiss._

"_Mattie?" Alfred whimpered, blinking in shock. "MATTIE!" He shouted out a sudden battle cry, lunging towards the larger Russian. However, his attempt at "rescue" was thwarted when he tripped over Kumajirou who was munching on a fish on the floor. _

"_Who?" The bear muttered, unaffected by the American's flailing legs as the man fell towards a nearby food cart (were the two of them having lunch together?), hitting it with a loud crash and causing Matthew to swear loudly. Ketchup went flying everywhere, all over Matthew, who had tried to grab his brother, and all over Alfred, who was knocked unconscious by a falling apple of all things. _

_Russia managed to NOT get covered in ketchup by ducking under the desk._

Canada groaned. "Now what?"

Ivan pulled the American out of Matthew's grip and let him fall to the floor in an ungainly pile.

"Your brother knows about us now, da? It is what you wanted, though not exactly _how_ you wanted. Good enough, da?"

Matthew grinned. "Good enough."

**The End**

**A/N: Another one-shot for Ivan/Matthew. Hope you enjoyed it! :3**


End file.
